There's Nothing Wrong With Us
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: After a revelation about their genetic inheritance, Lola finds herself distraught and it's up to Lana to prove to her that life is still worth living. [Collab With Foolsgold Fenrir]


**A/N Omega: Hi guys! So, I've had this idea for a long time now, but I could never find the chance or actual ideas for what to write. But then, as I'm boarding the plane home, I message Fenrir about needing help and she's just like "ok" and we start writing this fic together. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**R&R!**

There's Nothing Wrong With Us

*Sniffle* "This… this just can't be happening!" Lola buried her head in her pillow, before slamming her fists against her bed. "This can't be true!"

Lana immediately looked up from her bed, her eyes falling in the direction of her twin. _"What's going on with her?"_ She hopped to her feet before worriedly stepping over to her side. "What's wrong? What isn't true?"

The princess glanced up at her twin, her makeup already beginning to stain the pillows she rested on, only to immediately bury her face once more. "You wouldn't get it."

Lana tilted her head in confusion. "Well of course I'm not gonna get it if you don't tell me," She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you're worrying me, Lols. What's going on?"

Instead of answering, she just shook her head, no doubt smearing more makeup on her stuffed animals. Her mind instantly jumped back just a few moments prior, with the young girl standing before the scientist of the family as she read aloud.

"According to this, you were supposed to be born as a boy."

"_You were supposed to be born as a boy,"_ Those words rung through her mind, burning into her thoughts. _"The only reason you're even a girl is because of some genetic defect."_ She looked away, her train of thought still peppering her thoughts. "You'd probably be happy about it."

"Come on, why'd you think that?" The plumber placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever's going on doesn't seem to be making you happy, and when you're not happy, I'm not happy."

"_I wanna believe that,"_ The younger twin looked up. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Lana flared her arms, before climbing on her bed and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're sisters- twin sisters for crying out Loud!" She looked down, into Lola's exposed eye. "Whatever it is, I'll be there for ya!"

Lola hesitated for a moment, before she slowly pushed herself upright, seemingly still unable to look her twin in the eyes. "Lana… what if I told you that you were supposed to be a boy?" Her voice fell solemn, as a tense air began to overtake the duo.

Lana blinked in response. "Huh, well that'd explain a lot of things about me, heh…" she rubbed the back of her head and blushed in embarrassment, before refocusing on her twin. "But what'd be so bad about that?"

"Because we're girls, Lana! We've always acted like girls, treated each other like girls! Everyone thinks we're girls! But…" her voice trailed off as her gaze faltered. "We're supposed to be boys…"

"I don't get it," the young plumber scratched the back of her head in confusion. "So what? I mean, sometimes people say I'm supposed to be more ladylike or somethin', but I don't listen to them. What's the big whoop about being girls instead of boys?"

Lola's gaze slowly became fiercer, taking on a slightly more royal air. "Lana, I'm supposed to be a princess. A normal girl who has it all... not some freak who because my body doesn't like some things, decided that I was gonna be a girl."

"And that's what you are - a princess." Lana didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug and give her a smile. "And you'll always be **my** princess. No matter what your body decides to do!"

Yet, Lola remained stiff, her eyes falling downcast. "I wanted babies Lana... I wanted to be like mommy, to have eleven kids and live in my own castle! But I can't have that. I don't even think Winston would wanna hang out with me if he found out..."

"_Ok, now I'm completely lost_," She pushed back and tilted her head in confusion. "But you **are** a girl, aren't you? So... wouldn't you be able to do all that stuff? I mean, I don't know how easy it is to get a castle nowadays, but what about the other stuff? And why would Winston care what you were 'supposed to be' either?"

"Because I do!" She finally shouted. "I care! I'm supposed to be perfect! I'm supposed to be a princess!" She wiped a tear, only for more to keep coming. "I was supposed to be a boy."

"Oh..." Lana said, though still unsure of exactly what she was talking about. They were both girls, right? They were supposed to be born that way, right? What was she talking about? _"I guess there's only one way to find out,"_ she sat up, resting her back on the headboard of the canopy bed. The tomboy tapped her chin, trying to think of something to say. She'd have to choose her words carefully, lest she make the situation worse. "This is probably gonna sound lame since everyone's said it, but nobody's perfect. We're people, and people just aren't perfect."

In response, Lola shoved her sister off her bed before burying herself in her stuffed animals. "Just leave me alone. You're probably happy about it. You were supposed to be born a boy too ya know. Now you can run around shirtless in the mud with mom and dad getting mad."

"Whoa, okay," The plumber held her hands up defensively. "Like I said before, I'm not happy when you're happy." she sighed, wanting continue, but unsure what else to say. And so, she withdrew herself from her sister and left the room. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she'd have to talk to someone else. She couldn't stand seeing Lola in such a state of despair, but the fear of making it worse held her back. Whatever she would need to do to help her out, she wouldn't be able to do it alone. _"I should see Lori, she always knows what to do!"_

…

"Everything is nice and fine all the time, the softest clouds and rainbow skies ain't gonna lie!" Lori sung as she fixed up her hair with a smile. _"Nothin' like singing a nice song to calm down while trying to get volume in your hair."_

A knock sounded from the door, interrupting her singing. "Can I come in?" Lana asked sheepishly. No matter how close they got, there was always that feeling of intimidation when it came to confiding in Lori, though that was mostly because of her threatening to turn people into human pretzels. Then again, she never saw her actually do it.

Lori nodded. "Course!" Before she continued singing. "We always have the most spectacular time, together! Everyone is sittin' free, on top of the weather!" She turned to her little sister. "What's up Lana?"

Lana scratched the back of her head. "Well... Lola isn't having a very spectacular time right now." She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "She said that we were supposed to be boys but as you know, we're girls instead. And I don't mind that, but she does." Lana sighed and sat down on Lori's bed, resting her chin in her hands and her elbows in her lap.

For a moment, the older girl paused, glancing at her sister, before she placed her brush down and let out a breath. "So… someone told you about your… issues, huh?"

"Uhh, whatcha talkin' about?" she looked to her in confusion.

"You know, about your… condition," she tried to motion with her hand in order to get her point across, while her voice became more apprehensive. "You both have androgen insensitivity syndrome."

Lana stared at her for a solid thirty seconds, trying to dissect what on Earth Lori had even said. "What the heck is an Andrew... insensitivity whatever, and isn't Syndrome the name of the bad guy in that movie about a family with superpowers?"

"_Of course it wouldn't be that easy to explain," _Lori sighed in defeat. Ever since they were born, she could tell just how different the twins were, and when it came to heavy topics like this, Lola would always be the one to take it worse.

And so, she wrapped her arm around the little girl and took a knee before her. "Lana, it means that when you were still in mommy's tummy, she was giving you hormones to make you and Lola into little boys, but you didn't like them. So your bodies didn't react and instead kept you as little girls..."

"Why would she do that, though? Why would it matter what we were when we were born?" Lana looked up towards her big sister, still unable to make sense of the situation. "And how come we didn't react to the hormones? And what are hormones? You're starting to sound like Lisa."

"Err, I'll save the science stuff for Lisa then." The older girl scratched the back of her head and looked away. "It didn't really matter to mom and dad what you were going to be born as, but nature wanted to make you boys, so mom's body tried to make you into boys." She took a breath. "And hormones are... stuff your body makes so it does things, like try to make babies." She gulped, hoping she'd take the explanation. "But something in your bodies just didn't want to react to it. There's not much else to say besides that without having to go to Lisa."

"Oh... well, thank you. I just hope Lisa's around because I still have no idea what's going on… and it looks like you're stumbling over your words,"

"Sorry," Lori went. "It's just… this is hard to explain.

"I understand," she thought, before turning and stepping out, before heading towards Lisa's._ "Lola was right, I really don't understand. But that doesn't mean I can't help her!" _

"After you get an explanation from Lisa, come back, I'll think of a way to help Lola!" Lori stuck her head out of her room.

Lana turned back for a second and gave a strong nod. "All right, hopefully all this doesn't take too long!" before she knocked on Lisa's door. "Lisa, I need your help. It's really important!"

And immediately after, a small explosion rushed through her room, before her younger sister opened up, now covered from head to toe in soot. "Yes, older sibling?"

"Sorry for interrupting you." Lana apologized and wiped the dust off of her glasses. "But it's about Lola. Apparently she found out we were supposed to be boys but there were hormones or something that we didn't like so we're girls instead, and now she's crying."

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "So you have been informed of your case of androgen insensitivity syndrome. Have you also come for an explanation?"

"Yeah, Lori said that's what it was but she used all these big sciencey words with nerd-speak and I don't know what any of it means or why it'd be a problem."

"So you came for an explanation from a true scientist? Very well." Lisa then pulled Lana inside and shoved her into a seat, following it up by hopping in front of a projector and showing off an image of the female reproductive system. "You see, in order for a child to be conceived, and a mother to become pregnant, first the father donates his genetic material to her."

"How does he do that?" Lana leaned forward in curiosity.

"That is unimportant to the topic at hand." Lisa changed the slide to a model of DNA. "Due to mutations, your starting cell contained a defect that prevented the uptake and subsequent breakdown of androgens, also known as male hormones. For ordinary girls, this would not be too serious- though would lead to some issues, but you and your twin were unfortunate enough to be conceived with Y-chromosomes"

"I don't get it, so what?" The plumber tilted her head. "Doesn't everyone have one?"

"No, only males receive this, which is why Lincoln is a boy," Lisa quickly explained. "Due to the presence of a Y-chromosome, during mother's pregnancy and your pre-natal development, her body began to produce androgens in order for your body to form into one belonging to a male child."

"So what happened then?" Lana asked. "I mean, Lori mentioned something about our bodies not liking those Andrew-gen things."

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose, before taking a breath. "Due to this mutation, your bodies were unable to respond to the given signals and hormones order the development of male appendages. Instead, you received male gonads- as those **did **react to the androgens, but the rest of your body began to react as a female fetus would, causing you both to develop into female children. Exteriorly, you have the- eh-hem- "equipment" of a female child, but without the internal structures. Instead your ovaries are testicles placed where ovaries should have been.

"Test-"

"I know you've pantsed Lincoln and seen his little white elephant," Lisa instantly cut her off. "You supposed to have one too, along with the sac below it and the two testicles inside."

Lana paused for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what she was saying. "Okay, so basically what you're saying is that some stuff went wrong when we were going to be born? I feel fine though, and I didn't even know until Lola said it. How did she find out?"

"Yes, as I have mentioned, you have the outward appearance of an ordinary female child, but internally, have reproductive organs belonging to a male child, like Lincoln." she paused. "Ordinarily, they descend and protrude out into the… sack to better function, but again-"

"Yes, I get it, mutation, issues, how'd Lola find out?!" at this point, Lana simply waved her sister off. _"She's starting to get too detailed for me."_

"I suppose I am to blame for that," she adjusted her glasses. "Earlier, Lola asked me about when she would go through puberty in order for her to prepare. When I discovered your condition, I informed her, most likely leading to her current state"

"Oh," her voice trailed off. "So did you tell her we weren't or something?"

"On the contrary," She looked into Lana's eyes. "You two will go through puberty, a normal female puberty as well, albeit much later than your peers. However, while for ordinary adolescents, this will mark the beginning of their ability to reproduce, you will not have that privilege. Due to the mismatch of your internal organs and body along with your lacking of required structures, your reproductive organs will be effectively non-functional.

Suddenly the realization dawned upon her. Her eyes went wide while her mind began to race. "She said she wanted to have kids in the future, and a castle but I don't think that has anything to do with this. And she was also worried about whether Winston would want her or not."

"I assume so. You both suffer from this intersex condition, and I could continue to elaborate further, but I suppose you have all the questions you had already answered." Lisa turned off her projector. "But in summary, due to your condition, you will never be able to have children through natural conception."

"So we were supposed to have the same private parts as Lincoln?" Lana's confusion slowly began to dissipate as she motioned towards her crotch. "And because we don't what's going on in our private parts isn't normal?"

"Affirmative." Lisa nodded once more.

She took a breath and nodded. "All right, thanks Lisa! Lori said she might know how to help Lola, so I'm gonna skedaddle and let you do whatever you were doing before." She waved and raced out of the room, heading back the way she came towards Lori's room.

With that, Lisa simply nodded and returned to work.

"_I wish we had more time…" _The young woman sighed. _"But I guess the sooner, the better, right?"_ She leaned against her chair.

"And I'm back!" Lana declared as she ran back in the room.

Lori looked to her little sister in concern. "So… do you understand that what's going on…" she motioned towards the girl's overalls. "Down there, isn't normal?"

"Yeah…" her voice trailed off. "But is it a big problem though?" Lana asked curiously.

"Not right now," Lori replied. "But as you grow up-"

"Ok, good," she cut off her big sister, before looking into her eyes with a determined gaze. "What I care about is Lola, though. How can we help her?"

Lori rubbed the back of her head. "Well depends for the first one." She took a breath. "And well, to help her, we need to reassure her that even though she has this, you can both get through it together."

"That's what I tried to do, but she didn't want to hear it." Lana replied sadly. "So how can we convince her that it's not the end of the world?"

The young woman rubbed her chin once more. "You could get Skippy and Winston to assure you guys, or... you can try talking to her again. Before you didn't even know that you had the condition. Now you do. Talk to her about it"

"You're right," she grabbed her arm. "And maybe for the boys, I don't know where they are right now, but I could I could ask them to come over after school tomorrow and have Lisa explain to them what's going on. But, even then... now that I think about it, what if it **does** scare them off?"

"That's exactly what Lola's afraid of," Lori placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "You'll deal with that later. You're both still young you know? And for better or worse, you still have each other."

Lana turned towards her and smiled. "You're right. In that case, that's what I'll do tomorrow. But I hope Lola's gonna be alright in the meantime."

With that, Lori continued singing. "So hitch a ride into the sky and join our band!"

Lola meanwhile was still crying in her pillow, now crying into a white bunny plush with red fur highlights.

And the moment the plumber returned to the room, she carefully went to her twin's side.

The princess glanced up. "What do you want? To rub in how much you dreamed of this?"

"Never," she replied with a soft, understanding tone. "Lola, I'm sorry for not understanding what was going on before..."

Lola looked up, her eyes stained with black paint

"Why do you care? You always wanted to be a boy, right?"

"Well maybe, but I care because I care about **you.**" She poked her. "Seeing you sad like this... it makes me sad too." She then reached out and wiped the mascara away from her twin's eyes and off her face. She then wiped her stained hands on her dingy overalls. "And you know, if I was the only one that it affected, or if you didn't care, then I wouldn't even bother asking Lori and Lisa about it. But it affects you too, and you care, so I want to help you. No matter what it takes, I want to help you feel better."

"But there's nothing you can do!" Lola looked away, seemingly starting to be convinced, but unbelieving. "We were supposed to be boys! We have girl and boy parts and neither work right! How are you so calm about this?!"

Lana shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's kinda cool actually. You know that we have both parts. I mean, how many people can claim that?"

"One percent of the population..." Lola went. "We're freaks. I wanted to have so many babies with Winston when I grew up and now I can't!"

"One percent... that's pretty unique. And you've always been the one to stand out. This is just yet another way that you do." Lana reassured her. "And well, if you want to you could adopt. I'm sure there's lots of kids out there that want nothing more than for a parent to love them."

"You don't get it still... everything I know, I'm supposed to be a girl, I always have been! But I was supposed to be born a boy... I'm just a defective boy pretending to be a real girl."

"Oh come on, you're not defective. Wanna know something else?" Lana asked, looking into her eyes. "I idolize you, Lols. I know I said earlier that nobody's perfect, but you're pretty much the closest to that definition that I've got. Whenever I see you during those pageants, well I've gotta say, you're pretty amazing to say the least. I remember that one time I tried to pretend to be you at one for some Dairyland tickets, and it's much much harder than it looks, but you make it look so easy! You're still you, no matter what some dumb ol' condition has to say about that."

Lola looked up. "You mean it?

Lana nodded sagely with a smile. "I mean it."

"Still how are you so ok with this? You can't have kids naturally either!"

"Meh, I don't really want 'em." Lana shrugged. "I'm an adventuring gal!"

"But what about having what what're supposed to be our ovaries turning cancerous?" Lola's voice filled with desperation. "What about being a true girl?!"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. It's too early to worry about that, for the both of us. Maybe we'll somehow get 'em taken out before that happens. Like how sometimes people get their appendix taken out before it bursts." Lana continued. "And as for being a 'true girl', as long as you feel like you are one, then that's that. You were perfectly fine until you found out about those hormones schmormones thingies and all this stuff you've been worrying about happened before we were even born. So who gives a crud about what counts as being a 'true girl?' You'll always count as one to me. And probably everyone else. And if they don't, then screw them."

And in reply, Lola hugged her sister tightly, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. "T-thanks Lana… you don't think I'm a defective boy?"

"You're the girliest girl I know."

The princess smiled at the thought. "Are you still gonna go run around shirtless now that you know you were supposed to be born a boy?

Lana returned the hug and patted her back as if to say 'there, there.' She chuckled at her next question. "Of course I am. Especially when it's supposed to be bath time, I'm not going down without a fight. And that fight involves running around shirtless simply because I can get away with it!"

Lola chuckled. "Of course."

25-15-21 19-8-15-21-12-4 12-15-15-11 20-8-9-19 21-16! 9-20-'19 16-18-5-20-20-25 9-14-20-5-18-5-19-20-9-14-7

**A/N: **

**Foolsgold Fenrir: So this was a sudden idea that sprung up, and honestly I think it's pretty interesting. I actually had no idea that a condition like that was a thing, so I learned something. And yeah, if Lana was afflicted with it, I don't think she would really care that much. She's pretty easygoing. Lola meanwhile, now that's a whole 'nother can of worms. It also makes me wonder how things would play out in the future. Overall, I had fun collaborating on this cute little one-shot.**

**Omega: I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing this! You guys know my routine by now. PM, stop by and drop ideas! until next time!**


End file.
